


Of Patronuses And Soft Kisses

by softfordraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst to Fluff, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I promise its cute, Kissing, M/M, Patronus, Some angst?, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfordraco/pseuds/softfordraco
Summary: Draco isn't happy enough to produce a patronus, but Harry thinks he can helporDraco can't produce a patronus until Harry kisses him





	Of Patronuses And Soft Kisses

Prompt: Draco can't produce a patronus until Harry kisses him ( for mon <3 ) 

“I CANT DO IT, I CANT FUCKING DO IT” rang a voice in frustration as it echoed around the empty room. A blonde head shook in anger as it sank to its knees and whispered dejectedly “I can't fucking do anything correctly, what's new”. The wand clanked and rolled as he threw it away to hold his head between his arms

He was cold, he was angry but worse of all, he was useless

Utterly shamefully useless

Nothing but silence surrounded him and his intruding thoughts, he almost wanted to throw an unwanted tantrum, to scream and rage, hell he wanted to break something. Why, why couldn't he do it? He tried every memory he could come up with. He was 16, he was a Malfoy, he was a pureblood, this should almost be natural to him at this point

‘You were never truly happy Draco’ whispered a voice in his head, he shook it in disagreement, yes he was! When father gave him a firebolt he was happy then! ‘No you weren't, you were relieved that you had the upper hand Draco’ so? That's happiness is it not? Well, how about when…

When what…

He wondered what his dad would say if he saw him like this, would he shake his head dejectedly, would he turn his head away in disappointment or would he not acknowledge his presence at all

Draco chuckled darkly and thought ‘all of the above’ 

He pulled his legs up to his chest and held them close before turning his head up to look at the blaring moon, his gravity, his calming drought yet unshed tears still brimmed his silver eyes. But for once, he let them free, he deserved it.

He was so lost in his despair that he didn't hear the door slowly creak open. A curious head peeked in and looked at the room before inserting himself completely, confusion painting his face, he could have sworn he heard someone scream, it almost sounded like Malfoy

Harry closed the door behind him softly and walked in, minding his steps as to not make a sound. His head swivelled right and left looking for his object of searching before stopping dead on his tracks for there in front of him sat Draco, knees drawn up to his chest, face resting atop them. Harry could have said it looked adorable if it hadn't been for the tears he saw leaving a mark on his pretty face, almost tainting them. 

He shook his head in confusion at his thoughts ‘adorable? pretty face? I'm sure I meant petty face, yeah that seems about right’ 

Despite that, Harry slowly approached him and sat in front of him to announce his presence. He burst into chuckles as Draco turned his head and scooted back in surprise at the intrusion in the room before frantically rubbing his face to rid himself of his tears. He cleared his throat and threw back on the Malfoy mask and gave Harry a cold stare

“Potter” he sneered, a scowl on his face

“Malfoy” mocked Harry with the same scowl “drop the facade, I can see through it, it's one of my many talents. That and I just saw you cry” he said with a haughty smirk

As if on cue, Malfoys face relaxed but some other emotion swirled in his eyes

“What a joke! You having talents? Thanks for giving me a laugh, I needed it tonight” huffed Draco turning his face away to once again look outside the window

“I'll ignore the insult but why the tears” replied Harry genuinely curious, he too turning his head to look at the moon

Draco almost got whiplash as he spun his head to look at Harry, his expression one of bewilderment and confusion. He was stunned into silence, his eyes wide and unblinking as he stuttered out “I-I'm sorry what?”

Harry lazily turned to look at him and asked “did I say something wrong? I suppose that was kind of insensitive of me”

Draco shook his head frantically, “no! You didn't, god this is embarrassing, it's just that I'm rarely asked about my feelings. Let alone from my so-called arch-nemesis”

Harry let out a small laugh. “Is that what they call us? I'm over it if I'm being honest. I've got more pressing matters to deal with. Not that you aren't worth my time or anything”

A smile finally began to bloom on Dracos face, “no I really am not worth your time, look at us having a civil conversation”

Harry quirked an eyebrow in amusement and said “we have truly matured” he paused for a second and then said “excuse my curiosity but I honestly want to know the cause of all those frustrated screams”

Draco wrung his hands in nervousness and replied “so you not only saw me cry but also heard me scream?" Upon seeing Harry nod he continued “right well, I'm just not able to produce a patronus”

Too bad Harry hadn't heard him because his voice just seemed to disappear into nothing

Harry leaned in closer and asked, “I'm sorry you're not able to what?”

“Produce a patronus” he whispered once more

“Draco for fuck's sake, I know your voice can get louder than that”

“I CAN'T PRODUCE A PATRONUS ALRIGHT” screamed Draco having finally snapped. After a few sharp breaths he added “I'm not happy enough and I doubt I'll ever be”

The rage seemed to wash off of him only to be replaced by disappointment once again

Harry subtly moved closer to Draco, an unknown emotion swirling in his eyes

“I think I can help you Draco,” he said with determination

“Oh cut the saviour bullshit. We get it, you can produce a patronus and the rest of us cant” Draco tsked in annoyance and turned his face away as to not look Harry in the eye

Harry quickly retaliated “I told you, I can help you. Or at least try to”

“I don't know if you heard me the first time Potter but I don't have a memory that has truly made me happy. Let alone one that can produce a patronus, so unless you can--”

He was cut off by Harry urgently saying “I can”

“Yeah sure whatever you--” Draco was once again cut off but this time it was different, this time Harry put his hand on his jaw and softly made him turn his head towards him

Only then did Draco realise just how close Harry had sat, but other than that, he couldn't form any other thoughts because Harry was leaning in slowly, his bright green eyes fixated on his plush pink lips

Draco would like to think he didn't know where this was going, but he did, and he was not making a move to stop it

There was no space left between them now, their breaths mingling as one and soon enough Harry had placed his lips upon Dracos own. A soft, yearning kiss, one that conveyed more emotions than words could ever do.

It wasn't urgent nor demanding. It was grounding, encouraging

It made him feel warm

but all too soon, Harry pulled away, their eyes opening to connect. he hadn't even realised they had closed them

Harry took his hand off Dracos face and stood up, a small smile on his face. Dracos eyes followed him as he made his way to the door.

"I hope it helps Draco" and with that, the door clicked shut, once again leaving Draco to his thoughts. This time, his thoughts were rather pleasant

\--

It was only later on in the week had Draco and Harry met again. Darry rounded the corner only to smack right into Harry whose arms held him in place. Draco looked into Harrys eyes as they both smiled, their friends faces contouring into heavy confusion

"so? did it work?" asked Harry softly, ignoring all the noise around them as to focus solely on Draco

Draco felt a faint blush work its way up to his cheeks as he replied "yeah, yeah it did" his smile morphed into a teasing smirk before adding "I guess you are useful for something after all"

Harry laughed goodheartedly with a shake of his head

"same place tonight? I think I'd like to see my handiwork in action" he said

"anything for our saviour" replied Draco with a roll of his eyes, a small laugh escaping his mouth

things were definitely going to change around here

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my second prompt work so far, I really hope you enjoyed this! if you want me to write a prompt for you, you can comment it here or head over to my twitter @dracosavngrs or my curiouscat by the same name!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS THEY MAKE ME HAPPY


End file.
